1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to laptop components and more particularly to a laptop having a keyboard with an LED (light-emitting diode) light source capable of uniformly illuminating keys.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional laptop has a touchpad provided to the right or the front of an integrated keyboard. However, it is not convenient to use the touchpad since its surface area is small. Split type touchpad is another option. However, it can consume precious space and thus it is not desirable.
It is known that keyboard of a laptop is small and the touchpad thereof is even smaller. However, the touchpad may still occupy a certain surface portion of the keyboard. In addition, a person may have difficulties of operating a keyboard in a dark environment because keyboards of most conventional laptops are not backlit.
A type of laptop having its keyboard with LED (light-emitting diode) members mounted thereunder has been commercially available. However, illumination between one key and an LED light source may be different from that between another key and the LED light source. Hence, keys illumination is not uniform with some distal keys being poorly lit. This is not desirable since it may hinder operation. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel illuminated laptop keyboard with uniform illumination in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art.